Firecartoon
Firecartoon, formally known as Dominic Dararith Ros, shortened version, "fire," better known in the American English term, Fire cartoon, is the 412,263rd user to join ROBLOX and has been known to get his accounts deleted for illogical reasons. He is now currently using Firecartoons, though is now reported to be inactive. Fire has joined the ROBLOX Talk community as early as September 11th, 2011, and is currently noted to be one of the most notorious users due to the 'RiceChex Incident that occurred around the beginning of July 2016. Other relevant factors include conflicts with [[Zerothree|'Zerothree']] and [[Latchie|'Latchie']]. Being born in November 15th, 1997, Firecartoon is considerably one of the older users of the forums by age, though, his age has been otherwise viewed as someone in the mid-teens. General Forum Habits Firecartoon has accumulated approximately 95,000 forum posts across all of the accounts he has previously owned, including his current account, Firecartoons. As a trademark, Fire has frequently used the infamous, yet iconic signature for most of his existence. At times, it was accompanied with a YouTube link. inb4mods Fire is notorious to bring up the Last two digits (L2D) threads at the worst times possible, and can sometimes be found harassed by some users in the process. Fire is also infamous for arguing with certain users, despite all efforts to discontinue any further damage. Firecartoon has also frequently associated himself with numerous forum moderators, even though he is generally falsely ban for forum-related reasons. As of July 17th, 2018, Firecartoon has declared on social media micro-blogging platform, Twitter, that he will cut associations with ROBLOX for a while to focus more towards a Bachelor's Degree in Graphic Arts & Design. This has resulted in himself abandoning a supermassive role-playing game, Eaudeurlande, and revised simulation game, Freeze Tag Returns; both in which are managed under the ROBLOX group, Body Builders. Application of Moderation During the 2016 era, it was rumored that Firecartoon attempted to apply for moderation. However, his application was declined due to the lack of experience with community engagement, though many have concluded that it is due to his controversial statements he has developed over the course of his forum career. Many users have assumed such moderation powers would be abused, rendering the sub-forums into nonexistence. Other users have also rumored the deletion of most of their accounts. However, a forum moderator cannot delete nor compromise one another's account. They only have the ability to filter content found. It is up to the Super Moderator for those. Colloquial Nicknames Originally given from then forum user, zerothree, Firecartoon has been often named "lizard boy" in attempt to harass the user based on his physical appearance. The nickname has been widely used by forum users who generally view Firecartoon negatively. Two well-known ROBLOX Talk users, namely [[daisy01|'daisy01']] and [[grandbuilderkiller|'grandbuilderkiller']], previously adopted the lizard boy nickname but quickly resorted to two new nicknames given to Firecartoon, "firecraptoon" and "firefartoon." Other notable nicknames given to Firecartoon also included.. * Firecarton -unknown source * Ice Ice -unknown source * Noobcartoon -Legoseed, as a joke * m0dDet3cToR -InceptionTime Deletion of RT On about December 14th, 2015, Columé (one of the many alternative accounts owned by Firecartoon) posted an L2D thread, titling itself '"L2D/100: Chance mods like me." Although the last two digits of the thread was 08, another ROBLOX user, NintendoCube, replied to the threads, "mods in a nutshell: DELETE ALL RTERS." In irony, a ROBLOX forum mod, InceptionTime, responded, "They're onto us!" The initial fad did not start until the next morning when Firecartoon later unintentionally bumped the thread. Later into 2016, Firecartoon posted another thread, posting as a joke, "I honestly think the mods are onto something." The post ended up with four pages of replies. You can view the thread here. Critical Reception The ROBLOX Talk forums is generally filled with the forum favorites list, though, Firecartoon is significantly against the concept of those lists. Most believe it is because of the absence of him on the list, though it has been determined to be false. "The concept of the RT Favorite Lists are pointless, as they all contain complaints of people forgetting them, begging, the one RTer that one despises, an overrated RT that everyone likes for no apparent reason, and the one that nobody even knows." Although, his opinion was received to be satiric, many users have viewed his philosophy rather positively. More likely due to the accuracy of his statement being almost entirely true. Firecartoon has also established many discussions in regards to a potential rejuvenation of the overall forum experience for all users, but due to the nature of the forums altogether, most have instead taken the will to personally attack him. As a result, this has ironically led to many of moderator actions taken onto Firecartoon. Sohhs As a joke, Firecartoon posted a thread onto the ROBLOX Talk forums, trying to spell a naughty word. Out of random, five users after, the word spelled out was, "Sohhs." The word was praised onto RT and it flooded the sub-forum for a whole day, but to only die quickly. Despite being intended to be a joke, various users have taken the meme to an extreme extent, causing Firecartoon's reputation to further severe. Around Mid-2017, Sohhs was attempted to be revived, along with many other satiric ROBLOX Talk memes, such as: * hold is is the glove * Is that some sort of car brand? * Lizard Boy * Sinii as a "text-drawing" Firecartoons Fire is also well-known to switch accounts frequently due to frequent moderation actions that occur to him, even with topics and discussions that were brought up years ago. This has also occurred mostly to preserve the accounts, however, many users believe he is a "wuss" to lose his account. However, after regaining access to one of his older accounts, he quickly converted his them username to Firecartoons and has since then continued his forum career until the demise of the ROBLOX Forums in December 2017. After acquiring all of the associated groups he previously owned (which were all remarkably transferred to Colume), Firecartoon took the steps to rebuild his Body Builders group into a public development group. Two primary games, Eaudeurlande and Freeze Tag Returns, were worked on for the rest of his time on ROBLOX until Firecartoon enlisted in the U.S. Army Reserves in March 2018. Firecartoon has a total of 138 ROBLOX accounts. Twenty-seven of them in which were all deleted for reasons with absolutely no evidence. Personal Life Outside of ROBLOX Talk, Firecartoon is a wrestler, a sketch artist, a (former) music producer, and a photographer. He has close relations with LegoSeed, since they are almost always associating with each other, presuming one knows each other well. In his musical career, he has successfully accumulated around $10,000 USD, which was financed to purchase the Adobe CC products and other VST plugins for FL Studio, which both are products he uses. His current favorite release is titled, Memories. You can give it a hear, here. Firecartoon's musical name is known as Deadbäss. The vast majority of his creations can be found on online stores such as iTunes and Spotify. He was also featured on Sirius XM Radio Channel 51: BPM numerous times. On November 2018, on his 21st birthday, he has declared to wrap up his music career after completing the remaining songs being currently worked on. He is well-known, locally in where he is situated, for his photography skills. His projects are commonly viewed on both his personal website and his Instagram page. At least in the beginning of May 2016, this was when he began to snap photos with his cellular device and makes them as quotes on Instagram. His average amounts of likes on there is roughly 1,000 per photo. It is noted to be one of his most successful mediums that he is associated with. In recent days, Firecartoon has began pursuing his modelling career, although it is having a rough start. He firmly believes to just start where he currently is and build on from there. Before he graduated high school in 2016, he was almost always affiliated with the school wrestling team. Despite him not being on the team, he was very often found to be used a practice person or like a partner. He was praised to "Have the most balls to mess with the wrestlers," presumably because in his school, they did not mess with the wrestlers. His school frequently took 2nd in state. On June 1st, 2016, Firecartoon openly came out as gay. According to Firecartoon's personal Twitter account, before it was abandoned, he enlisted in the U.S. Army Reserves on March 2018 as a Culinary Specialist, or 92G. As a result, his time on ROBLOX has since been cut down to a small fraction. He later announced that his only form of contact with other ROBLOX Talk users is through Instagram. Controversy Firecartoon is commonly known to begin the "L2D" fad, which consists of L2D scenarios, mostly to topics related to "chance I'm a cold stone pimp offline," to "Why I'm arrested (scenario)." This usually caused the sub-forums to trigger mass L2D thread spams throughout the sub-forum. Despite being the initial cause of the fad, Firecartoon only posts two to three at most then calls it good for a day. He is notorious to argue with then ROBLOX Talk forum user, zerothree, due to his initial responses on Fire's posts and new threads that are intentionally posted to harass him. Strangely enough, however, many users seem to side with his responses, despite his rash behavior towards Firecartoon. Trivia * Firecartoon has gone through enough accounts, to an extent where numerous Wikia pages have resulted in merging into one, rather than separate pages per account owned. * Firecartoon is a wrestler and a rugby player. However, he is not affiliated with any clubs or associations. * [[RiceChex|''RiceChex]] is arguably responsible for severing Firecartoon's reputation, despite him pointing out her wrongful doings. * He is considered as one of the older users on the sub-forums, as his presence on ROBLOX Talk predates as early as September 2011. * He is a hybrid forum user, as he also appears on other sub-forums such as Off Topic, All Things ROBLOX, and Help (Technical & Account Issues). * One of his Body Builder games, ''Freeze Tag Returns (2017), is an entirely hand-made game from scratch, though, it dangerously resembles TwoShue's Original Freeze Tag 2010 game. * Many have praised Firecartoon for the building skills that he holds. * Firecartoon's alternative account, Columé, has the User ID 31133113. * Firecartoon personally keeps in touch with famous moderator, [[Legoseed|''Legoseed]]. * On March 2018, Firecartoon enlisted in the U.S. Army Reserves as a Culinary Specialist. * He is considered a forgotten forum user. * Along with many other ROBLOX Talk users, when the forums were consolidated in 2017, he then joined All Things ROBLOX until the demise of the ROBLOX forums in December 2017. * Firecartoon has succeeded using the appeals@roblox.com three times, one of the most any ROBLOX Talk user has ever accomplished. ** '''Hyperkeratosis': March 2012 - Appealed because the account was deleted too quickly. Then was deleted a week afterwards for the exact same moderation reason. ** Firecartoon: April Fools Hack 2012 - Was a target of conspiracy to the April Fools hack. No investigation was taken and Firecartoon was deleted. The account was lifted a week afterwards. ** Columé: August 1st, 2016 - Deleted for personally attacking RiceChex, although, the content was taken out of context when re-written by RiceChex, herself. * Firecartoon is a vape god, yet ironically does not own a Subaru WRX STi. __FORCETOC__